wildycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a boss mob in the WildyCraft mod. He is a large Zamorakian demon currently only able to be spawned into the world with his spawn egg. He is a powerful mob with a total of 2550 health and a few special abilities to help him destroy his enemies. K'ril Tsutsaroth wields two cleavers and attacks with melee. His melee attacks are strong and are more then capable of hitting 300 damage or more to a target that is not wearing armor. In addition to his strong melee attacks, Each melee attack he lands will also knock you into the air resulting in fall damage. K'ril can also apply Super Poison IV with his melee attacks to the player. This poison harms you through armor and can wipe out four hearts every tick of the poison. Unlike vanilla poison, this poison can kill you, however the poison damage can be negated completely with a single sip of Antipoison. Occasionally, K'ril can summon a wave of fire around him which will do an initial blast of damage and then you will suffer from basic fire damage. The fire wave does enough damage to one hit kill an Enderman. Like the poison, the damage can be negated with a Fire Resistance potion. K'ril can be defeated with Melee, Range, or Mage. It is recommended to fight him with Mage or Range. It may take a while, but simply keeping your distance, and constantly shooting your magical attacks or arrows at him will eventually result in his defeat. Be warned though, he may not be able to reach you with his melee attacks, but if he chooses to summon the Fire Wave, you can be hurt by it, or even killed by it. Keep in mind that if he does hit you with his melee attack, you will be hurt, knocked up, and poisoned which will most likely result in death due to the little armor that the Range and Mage gear provide. If you choose to fight K'ril Tsutsaroth with Melee, You WILL NEED ANTIPOISONS AND FIRE RESISTANCE POTIONS. Depending how well your armor and weapons are, depends how easy it will be to defeat him with melee. It is possible to defeat him with as little as Rune armor and weaponry, (you might die a few times) but the stronger the better. While fighting with melee, the majority of the damage you will be taken is from the fall damage of his knock up. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE FALL DAMAGE, this can kill you faster then you think even wearing gear such as Dragon and Bandos. Killing K'ril can be EXTREMELY REWARDING '''to the player. Along with the other possible loot you may recieve from him, He is known for dropping the Robes of Subjugation, Zamorakian Spear, and the legendary Zamorak Godsword. '''POSSIBLE LOOT FROM K'RIL TSUTSAROTH 5 Gold Charms 5 Blue Charms 5 Green Charms 5 Crimson Charms 10 Cooked Swordfish 2 Golden Apples ( Enchanted ) 30 or more Emeralds 7 Blocks of Gold 3 Blocks of Diamond 12 Runite Ore 15 Rune Bars 4 Wines of Zamorak Loop Half of Key Tooth Half of Key Clue Scroll Frozen Key Piece (Zamorak) Hood of Subjugation Garb of Subjugation Gown of Subjugation Boots of Subjugation Zamorakian Spear K'ril Tsutsaroth's Cleaver Zamorak Godsword Category:Boss Mobs